capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Larusian Hegemony
The Larusian Hegemony (also known as the Larusian Superstate, the Hegemony, and simply Larusia) is a powerful nationstate on the continent of Isteroxe, in the region of Larusia. The Hegemony was founded in 2092 by Amelia Fawn after uniting the former nationstates of Eulumia, Corsa d'Lorro, and Lauros. History Fall of the Isteroxean Union The Larusian Hegemony has its origins in the fall and collapse of the Isteroxean Union, which has its roots in the Roulasvian Civil War and the socioeconomic shift from capitalism to mixed economies and socialism. At the turn of the decade in 2050, many IU membering nations began to adopt mixed or socialist economies, which caused a gradual declination in the growth and prosperity of the IU economy. The Roulasvian Civil War -- and to a lesser extent, the Machinish Civil War -- also caused the economy to fluctuate and caused ripples that could not be remedied. When the Global War on Terror ended in 2054, the economy took another hit as the war efforts of the world began to grind to a halt. From the mid-2050s and through the 2060s, the economy of the Isteroxean Union further decreased. At this point, it was obvious that the Isteroxean Union was suffering a recession and it was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. The economic decline remained until 2071, when Mt. Höllenkurier erupted, causing mass death and trillions of dollars in damage. This catastrophe caused the IU economy to immediately plummet and enter a depression. The region of Jayrspa, which had been most affected by the volcanic eruption, broke out into civil unrest as looting became rampant and riots broke out. As the situation in Isteroxe worsened, civil unrest spread to suffering parts of Baphara and even in Larusia. The collapse of the Isteroxean Union, however, did not come until 2083, when a series of events caused the Isteroxean Union to dissolute and much of Larusia and Jayrspa to destabilize. A convoluted plot by the Caeli Holdouts had the terrorist organization wreak havoc across Eulumia and its neighboring countries, only for a supposed vigilante group known as the Regulators to defeat the terrorists. The Regulators, using their popularity with the Eulumian populace and the increasingly negative public opinion of the government, then usurped control of the Eulumian Federation from then Chancellor Amelia Benedetto. Unbeknownst to the public at the time, the Regulators had secretly been conspiring with the Caeli Holdouts, and the entire crisis was fabricated so the Regulators' leader, Proviso Dorva, could gain control of Eulumia. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros intervened in the Regulators' reign over Eulumia during Operation Black Deluge, when a massive series of battles swept across Larusia, causing mass collateral damage from the use of Harbian aerships, such as the Deus-class Aercarrier that lingered over Versienna. After the Harbians had defeated the Regulators and revealed to the public that they had been conspiring with the Caeli Holdouts, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros initiated the occupation of Larusia, in attempt to stabilize the region. Similarly in Jayrspa, the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia occupied much of Jelunia and its neighbors. With the end of the Cascade of Terror, the Isteroxean Union was no more. Rise of the Phoenix During the Harbian occupation, Eulumians became increasingly more nationalistic, demanding that Eulumia return to a golden age of power and strength, before the creation of the Isteroxean Union. Various right-wing movements popped up through the region of Larusia, though one in particular -- the Unified Larusia Front -- gained immense popularity throughout Eulumia and Larusia. This movement was founded and led by Amelia Fawn, a militia veteran and fiery nationalist. She called for Larusia to unite as one solid nationstate due to the shared culture, history, languages, and ethnicities of the region. Amelia Fawn also spoke of the return of the Versienna Empire, which excited many of the nationalists. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros, seeing an opportunity to heal the region, secretly propped Amelia Fawn into the position of Chancellor of Eulumia. Using her newfound power, Amelia made her promises come true in 2092 by uniting Eulumia with its enclave Corsa d'Lorro, and the nation of Lauros. In 2093, the Republic of Eugina united with the Larusian Hegemony, furthering its power and size. In 2094, Krisle and Salenza both joined the Hegemony after negotiations. In 2095, the Chalalargos Republic joined, and Sao Candis soon followed in 2096. The Kingdom of Castrona assimilated into the superstate in 2097. From 2100 to 2115, the Larusian countries of Bellaluna, Dagio, Zercia, Trinitas, Cantera, Verall, Amela, Esarona, and Ordacorra joined the Larusian Hegemony, causing it to nearly double its population. However, the countries of Cereus and Nirus were each proposed with joining the Larusian Hegemony, and both declined the proposition (Cereus in 2113, and Nirus in 2117). In response to both of the nations' lack of cooperation, the Hegemony marched over each respective nations' borders and began forcibly seizing land and placing border communities under Larusian jurisdiction. Shocked by this belligerent display, Cereus scrambled together several militia forces and mobilized them to deter the Larusian Hegemony. Cereus expected the Larusian Hegemony to stand down, but instead the Larusian personnel immediately fired upon the Cereans without warning. The Hegemony then declared war on its neighbor, and actively began annexing cities and parishes. Similar events followed Nirus' declination to joining with the Larusian Hegemony. Category:Nations Category:Capitalist Sanction Category:Isteroxe Category:Second Cold War